User blog:TheDoctorTenGrinch/Jack Bauer vs Jason Bourne. Epic Rap Battles of Grinch episode 7.
Hello everyone! This battle is something that's been on my mind ever since this series started! It was suggested by Legion (lol old names). That was 3 YEARS AGO. Can you believe that shit? Like holy crap!!!!!!! So this battle is finally delivering an old promise. The star of the Fox series 24, Jack Bauer, takes on the ongoing fugitive from the Jason Bourne series, Jason Bourne. This is a long time coming. XD ALSO. Special thanks to Jella! He made the template and now everyone can go back and see all the battles I've made. Warning though. Some may be bad. EDIT: Fucking periods. :( that makes it a bitch to link... if anyone can change the title I thank you profusely... ah well. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE SHOW EPIC. RAP BATTLES OF GRINCH! Jack Bauer. VERSUS JASON BOURNE!!!!! =Jason Bourne= Stay back Jack, you're about to witness my Supremacy. I'll kick your ass and put you down faster than 24 Legacy. I'm one of the baddest mother fuckers in any media depiction. I'll destroy your life faster than your heroin addiction. I'm a stowaway running from the CIA. This isn't your Redemption Jack, today you won't Live Another Day. When you look at our contest, there is no event. You'll fail harder than you failed to protect the President! =Jack Bauer = Jesus Christ, who do you even think you are? I'll shoot and kill any assassin who has me on their radar. This isn't Blackbriar or Treadstone you're messing with anymore. You're fighting with a man who can fight a 24 hour war. Racing against the clock is my middle name. Do you really think I cannot win at your game? I've stopped assassinations, Christmas trees, terrorists and cyber attacks. Every area you flee to is my territory, I'm on the fast tracks. =Jason Bourne= You talk about your successes but you also have a lot of failure. Breaking CTU protocol is constantly your silly behavior. You are no different than any henchmen I kill. Like your show after the 5th season, you are over the hill. =Jack Bauer = Chloe, get me the files on this man's Identity. _Jack pulls out his phone._ Ah, I see. Your daddy wanted to keep you in serenity. Dare to Cross me Webb, and I will decapitate you like I did to Cheng Zhi! Atleast my bad seasons are not as crap as your 5th movie. =Jason Bourne= Oh Jack, I'm just trying to do the right thing. You would too right? That's why you never keep your flings. From Audrey to Teri, they never live now do they? I see through it all Jack, every single cliché. Your show is subpar, this should end our discussions. Wait a second, aren't you still captured by the Russians? =Jack Bauer = Never doubt me Jason, I have 309 kills just onscreen. Your actor doesn't even want to be filming unless the cash and grass is Green. You have all that amnesia, let me spell this out for you. I'm DONE putting my ass on the line for nothing with you. Jason, I hope you got some information about me to tell. Farewell for now, I'll see you in hell. Who won? Comment suggestions below! Who won? Jason Bourne Jack Bauer Category:Blog posts